As I Am
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Inspired by the song, I'm not really sure how to summarize it sorry but I hope you like it.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else I may use in this fanfic. Believe me if I did own HM then it would be soooooo much better and it probably wouldn't be on Disney.**_

_**Hi guys its Tay, and this is an older story I've had written for a while before I started posting, well even before I started reading stories on Fanfiction. It started out as a story or well I don't even think it's a story but just a lil something I had to write down, it's was kind of a story about Mandy and I before she left for basics but I changed the names and edited the ending to fit the Lileyness (I don't even think that's a word but oh well it is now lol). Anyway hope you like it and sorry its coming out so late, I got surprised with airplane ticket a few days before my b-day to go see Mandy for my b-day and well I've been tired for most of this week, but its up now hope you like it.**_

**As I Am**

It was Saturday afternoon and I didn't have a Hannah concert or anything so it was just me, myself and I, alone in my room. I've been in here all day just doing nothing but lying in my bed and listening to music, still in my pjs, I don't know why but I've just don't feel right today, I just feel like blah, I'm not sick just blah. It had been silent most of the day as Daddy had been out of town to get stuff set up for a concert next weekend and Jackson was off at a friend's house after works so I had the house all to myself, that was until my phone went off, I hadn't answered my phone all day but for some reason I did this time.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Hey Miles, whatcha up to?" came the voice of Lilly._

"Hey Lil, nothing just laying in bed today."

"_Aww why what's wrong?" Lilly said with some concern in her voice._

"Nothing I just didn't feel like doing anything today."

"_Oh, well how about I come over and we hang out?" Lilly said in a non-convinced tone_

I was happy she didn't try to pry anything from me because I really don't know why I don't want to do anything today.

"No you don't have to, I won't be much fun to hang around tonight, I just want to lay around." I said not because I didn't want her to come over but because I didn't want her to be bored while she was here.

"_But I want to come over, I don't care I'll lay around with you. I'll be over in a few ok."_

"No Lilly it's…" I looked at my phone and saw she had hung up, "Dang she really wanted to come over didn't she?" I said to myself before getting out of bed, "Well if she's coming over I'll need to jump in the shower really quick."

I then started to take off my pjs and walked across the hall to my bathroom and started the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I started thinking about what Lilly and I were going to do when she got here. I really didn't want to do anything other than lay in bed and think, but I've been doing that all day and I've been thinking about things I didn't know why I was thinking about them, well actually I've only been thinking about one thing, well one person, Lilly. For some reason she's been on my mind lately, and I can't quite figure out why. And it's not the kind of thinking that a normal girl would think about her best friend, I've been thinking and noticing things about her. Like how she always listens to me whenever I talk to her, the way she doesn't try to push me into things, the way she knows me so well, I mean I know she's my best friend and has always done that but now, it feels different. It's like I enjoy the feeling I get more than I used to or kinda like I want more of that feeling.

I stepped into the shower and almost immediately ducked my head back into the running water and just let the water flow over my face and soak my hair without me running my hands through it. I stood there with my eyes closed and just let whatever visions or images come to me, but every image that came to me always ended with Lilly. Thinking about her so much lately has gotten me to notice things about her that I never really noticed before. Like how her blue eyes twinkle when she smiles, or how having a braid or two in her hair always makes her look so cute, even though she is without them too. Or how good it feels to have her arms around me when we hug each other they just feel so good I love it, I love her.

With that last statement I made in my head my eyes shot open and I lifted my head out of the running water and just stood there letting the water run down my back and over my shoulders.

'Do I really mean that the way I think I did?' that question kept going through my head over and over again.

Then I started talking out loud, "I mean yea I do love Lilly but only as my best friend, like a sister, right? But it's all there, I'm always happiest when she's around, when she's talking to me or walking with me, when she has her arms around me when we hug, Ohh how good that feels." then I stopped when I realized what I just admitted to myself, "Oh no. I think I'm in love with my best friend."

Once I said that, everything seemed to feel better. It felt like a huge rock had been lifted off of me and I could take a full breath again. For the first time in a while I smiled, a real smile not the fake ones I've been giving lately. Then the reality set in, how can I love my best friend, would she love me too? What does this even mean? All of these questions just went racing through my head.

"No, no I can't love her, she's my best friend." I said to myself as I leaned back onto the shower wall and slid down, "But I do."

I sat there for a while until the water started to get cold, so I turned the shower off and got out. I went and dried myself and decided to just let my hair air dry but I still put it up in the towel and then I wrapped myself in the other towel and walked back across the hallway and into my room, where my stereo is still on and has my song "As I Am" playing and I head straight to my dresser and closet. I start singing along with it.

"As I am is how you take me, Never try to push, Make me different, When I talk you listen to me" I sing as I take off the towel I had wrapped around me and look in my dresser for a bra.

"As I am is how you want me, I know I've found the pieces missing, I'm looking at her." I had just said that last word then realized I had changed it from 'him' to 'her' and I smiled at that, then I looked up into my mirror and froze when I saw Lilly sitting on my bed just staring at me with her mouth slightly hanging open.

_Face to face  
Eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside_

"Lilly!" I said as I picked up my towel and covered myself.

"Miley I'm so sorry I was just, I was…" Lilly started to get frantic trying to explain why she hadn't said a word the whole time I was changing.

"You were what?!?" I said with a slight hint of anger in my voice.

"I'm sorry it's just…" she hesitated before saying, "I like you ok, I have for a while I'm sorry." she said then put her head down.

_I don't mind  
I don't care  
You're standing there_

I smiled and then said, "Lilly it's ok."

"No it's not, you're my best friend I shouldn't be thinking about you like this, especially because you don't like me like that." she said as she lifted her head up to look at me.

I stepped closer to her then said, "No it's ok." then I let go of the towel I had covering me.

_Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time  
Seein me for the first time_

"Miley what are you doing?" Lilly asked as she tried to take her eyes off of me but couldn't.

_As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

"I love you Lilly, you never try to make me different, you listen when I talk to you, I love you." I said then leaned in and kissed her.

_As I am is how you want me  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him_

I pulled away slightly when I heard that last word and said, "I'm going to have to revise this song." I smiled as I heard Lilly giggle and then I kissed her again.

_Found the pieces missng  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am_

_**Well I hope you like it, like I said I had most of that written already I just had to change the names and edit it a little, because basically this started out being the story of when I first realized I loved Mandy but the last part didn't happen until a little less than a year later so… sorry I don't really know what else to say about this one-shot except I hope you liked it.**_

_**Oh updates yes I am going to update stories soon, I'm finishing up the next chapter of Love Lost, Love Found it should be up later. And also, Mandy won't be doing much updating for a while, because well…… her laptop got knocked off of her desk and now she has to get it sent off to get fixed… and it's kinda my fault because well let's just say it was a casualty of Mandy and I "celebrating" my b-day when I got to go visit her for my b-day. Ok that's all for now, This has been a SheHasMyHeart Team Production so until next time C ya.**_


End file.
